Mercenary for Justice
|name = |picture = Mercenary for Justice Movie Poster.jpg |caption = |country = USA |director = Don E. FauntLeRoy |date= 2006 |language = |studio=20th Century Fox |distributor=Millennium Films |character1=John Seeger |actor1=Steven Seagal |character2=Maxine Barnol |actor2=Jacqueline Lord |character3=Chapel |actor3=Roger Guenveur Smith |character4=Dresham |actor4=Luke Goss |character5=Samuel Kay |actor5=Michael Kenneth Williams |character6=Kruger |actor6=Langley Kirkwood |character7=Dekerk |actor7=Vivian Bieldt |character8=Bulldog |actor8=Adrian Galley }} Mercenary for Justice is a 2006 direct-to-DVD action film directed by Don E. FauntLeRoy and starring Steven Seagal as John Seeger, who commands a squad of mercenaries hired by the CIA to carry out a coup d'état on a fictional island in Southern Africa. After his mercenaries are defeated due to the appearance of French regular troops, Seeger finds that his CIA employers are dissatisfied and now have a nearly suicidal mission for him and his men. Some of the battle scenes were filmed partially in Bulgaria (all scenes with T-72 tanks and other armored vehicles) while others were filmed in South Africa, resulting in numerous continuity errors. __TOC__ =''Handguns= Custom M1911A1 As in many other movies, Steven Seagal's character John Seeger carries a custom M1911A1. In the final scene this pistol is used with a sound suppressor. Seagal himself is a great fan of 1911s and has a collection of customized versions of this gun. One of Chapel's henchmen is also armed with an M1911A1. ).]] ) carries a nickel plated M1911A1 in the final scene.]] Vektor Z88 Several characters are armed with Vektor Z88 pistols, South African copies of Beretta 92FS. ) aims his pistol at John Seeger.]] ), dressed as police officer, fires his Z88 during the shootout in the lighthouse.]] Vektor SP1 Dekerk (Vivian Bieldt) carries a pistol that look mostly like Vektor SP1 but differs in some details including the shape of cocking serrations. machine gun is seen behind him.]] Glock 19 Glock pistols (supposedly 2nd Generation Glock 19) are used by several characters including Kruger (Langley Kirkwood), John Dresham (Luke Goss) and Maxine Barnol (Jacqueline Lord). ).]] Glock 17 A Glock pistol (due to the barrel lenght it is 2nd Generation Glock 17) is used by the unnamed female mercenary (Verity Price). ) with a Vektor CR-21.]] Smith & Wesson Model 65 What appears to be a Smith & Wesson Model 65 revolver is very briefly seen in hands of one of Chapel's henchmen. =Submachine Guns= Armscor BXP Kruger (Langley Kirkwood) carries a suppressed Armscor BXP submachine gun during the attack on the villa of the French ambassador in the opening scene. One of Chapel's henchmen is armed with a BPX during the shootout in the lighthouse. PPSh-41 PPSh-41 submachine gun with a 71 round drum magazine is seen in hands of a mercenary in the opening scene. Many PPSh-41 were captured by South African army during the border conflicts with Angola and Mozambique, so it's not surprising to see PPSh in South African filmed movie. visually modified to resemble AK-47.]] s.]] PPS-43 (visually modified to resemble MP5) During the mission in Cape Town Kruger (Langley Kirkwood), Dekerk (Vivian Bieldt) and other mercenaries are armed with submachine guns that look like Heckler & Koch MP5A3 but really are visually modified PPS-43s. The same weapons can be seen in ''Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil that was also filmed in Bulgaria. =''Shotguns= Mossberg 500 One of the mercenaries carries a Mossberg 500 shotgun during the attack on the villa of the French ambassador in the opening scene. Mossberg 500s are also seen in hands of Cape Town police. Winchester Model 1300 During the shootout in the lighthouse Samuel Kay (Michael Kenneth Williams) is armed with a Winchester Model 1300 with with extended tube and pistol grip. ) holds a Vektor R5.]] South African Musler 12 Gauge Tactical Action Cape Town police officers can be seen carrying what appears to be 12 gauge pump shotgun. As this film was produced in South Africa, the shotgun is likely a 12 Gauge Musler, a South African-manufactured shotgun similar in appearance to the Mossberg 500. The same weapon can be seen in other movies, filmed in South Africa, such as ''Doomsday. Category:Movie Category:Action Movie Category:War